In a machining standby state of a conventional laser processing machine, a laser blower, an optical path purge, an oscillator purge, and a cooling device are driven at all times, even during an idling operation in which laser processing is not in progress. Therefore, when a stop operation is not performed by an operator, the running cost is consumed although the laser processing is not actually performed.
With respect to the running cost problem due to wasteful operations of a plurality of functional elements, to prevent wasteful power consumption, a technique of switching a plurality of power supply units of a drive-system power supply corresponding to a plurality of motorized devices in a stepwise manner from a power-up state to a power-down state has been disclosed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).